The Adventures of Trunks and Goten
by Dbzgirl1011
Summary: Right before the majin buu saga, Trunks and Goten go on an unexpected adventure, to meet unexpected obstacles, on an action-packed journey.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Trunks and Goten

Chap 1:

"Phew!" Trunks sighed with relief.

"…" Vegeta was silent, as they walked out of the gravity chamber.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Bulma rushed toward the door.

"Oh hello Gohan! And Goten, I bet you're here to see Trun—"

Goten rushed pass Bulma.

"TRRUUUNNKSS!"

"Goten! Why the heck are you screaming?" Gohan said, hands on his ears.

"Trunks, I need to show you something! Trunks! Where are you!"

"Goten , are you listening to me?"

"I need to find Trunks!"

"So Gohan, what brings you here?" Bulma asked looking at the chaos Goten was making, awkwardly.

"Well, ya see

this is what happened. Goten was wandering around in the woods,when he suddenly just flew out of the woods. My mom told me to chase him and bring him back home. He led me here."

"I see…" Bulma replied.

Then someone pushed Gohan.

"Move." It was Vegeta. And behind him was Trunks.

"Trunks, you won't believe what I saw in the woods! Take it from me that it will be the best day of your life! It's a miracle! You've got to come and see it!" Goten explained.

"Mom can I go with Goten to the woods?" Trunks asked.

"Of course!" Bulma answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Goten you are not going anywhere. Chi-Chi said to get back home, and you know that when mom gives directions, you have to obey them, so—Goten?...Goten? Where'd that squirt go?" Gohan exclaimed.

Bulma giggled softly, and said, "They went that way." She pointed toward the woods.

"Uuuuggggghhhhh!"

Vegeta smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still no reviews... Btw I'm new here, so a few tips would be nice, so yeah...x) I hope you like this story! See ya!**

The Adventures of Trunks and Goten 

Chap 2:

*Meanwhile, at the woods*

"Trunks, Trunks, follow me!"

"Goten, what kind of miracle could this be?"

"You'll find out."

So they continued walking.

*Meanwhile, with Gohan*

As Gohan rushed through the warm air, he thought to himself," They had better not be too far, or Chi-Chi would give me the frying pan punishment, once again because Goten and my stupid speeches…"

*Back at the woods*

"We're here Trunks!"

In front of them was some dirty, mossy, ground.

"Well, where is it?"

"Where is what?

"Well, where is it? The thing you wanted to show me!"

"Be patient, Trunks!"

"Don't tell me to be patient!"

"But you tell me to be patient!"

"Whatever**!** Just where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Goten, stop playing with me! You didn't bring me all the way over here, for nothing!"

Goten giggled as he cleared out the mossy dirt. "Here it is!"

"Oh wow! A trap door!" Trunks exclaimed.

Goten and Trunks careful ly opened the trapdoor. There were dark steps leading downward. They began to go down the stairs.

"Man it sure is dark down here…" Trunks shivered,and added, "and downright cold."

"Stop complaining!"

"Goten your getting really annoying…"

"We're here! Come on! Open the door! You can go first!"

"Are you sure about this, Goten?"

"Of course!"

As Trunks opened the door, Goten unexpectedly pushed him inside.

"Let me out, Goten! What are you doing?"

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! You fell right for it! And if you want suggestions for getting out, you can ask your real friend, Goten!"

"What? But you're—"

"Trunks…"

"Goten?" Trunks looked around, and saw Goten.

"Oh my gosh, what just happened…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I hope your enjoying it! Please review and trust me it will get funny.**

The Adventures of Trunks and Goten

Chap 3:

*Meanwhile with Gohan*

Gohan had finally arrived to the woods. He saw mossy footprints that had to be Goten and Trunks!

"You guys are in so much trouble…" Gohan thought. As Gohan followed the tracks, he spotted an open trapdoor, ahead. Gohan continued, until he sensed someone coming out. It felt like… Frieza! But it was Goten… but where was Trunks? Suddenly, everything was so confusing. Then something weird happened. So weird that it might not even be able to be written down on paper. BUT! I'll be nice, and I'll let you know what happened. Well, Goten turned out to be Frieza, and well Gohan wasn't the type to faint, but he seemed to faint... the question is, what is Frieza up to?

*Meanwhile with Goten and Trunks*

"Yeah, um, Goten… it's about time you start explaining!" Trunks said looking at Goten's bruises.

"Well I'm not so sure, but this is what I remember so far…"

Trunks leaned in anxiously. He wanted answers.

"Uhh… Trunks? Did you happen to bring in any food? I'm hungry…" Goten said innocently.

Trunks fell down (anime style). Then Trunks zapped up angrily.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Trunks, are you sure you don't have any food? I'm starving…"

"Ughhh! Fine… There's one last candy bar in my pocket, but you have to tell me some good answers…" Trunks said as he handed Goten the candy bar.

"Okey-Dokey! Thanks Trunks! You're a great friend." Goten replied, snatching the candy bar from his hand.

Goten gobbled up the candy bar and said, "Well I was wandering in the woods looking for Icarus, when I got pushed by this baby-looking freak, into this hole. The hole had a bunch of steps and I rolled down real bad."

Goten pointed at a bunch of red blobs, poking out everywhere.

"Oooh… that's harsh…" Trunks whispered.

"Yeah…"

"This material can't be too hard…" Trunks said feeling the wall. Then he tapped the wall. He stepped back, got his elbows on his sides, and fists forward, ready to smash through the wall. He started running with all his might into the wall, but the wall did not budge.

"What is up with this thing?" Trunks complained, throwing hard punches and kicks. "Maybe I should just Finish Buster this whole place…"

He started forming a huge energy ball, when Goten suddenly said, "It won't work Trunks. I tried my super kamekameha! And that didn't work at all!"

Trunks's energy ball disappeared. "Then what?"

"I don't know! I'm gonna starve!"

**Ahh... I enjoyed this one! I find it funny, but stupid... please review and tell me your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. This is just a little "what if" thing. Sorry I didn't post for a while... I just thought no one was reading. Thank you so much for the reviews. They really pump me up! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

akash: Don't worry I will continue.

gotenkslover2000 : lol!

Ren Rika: I found that funny too!

PrincessDiMimi : Thanks! And yes, I have a lot in store for you!

Gohanroxme : You think it's cute? Thanks!

The Adventures of Trunks and Goten

Chap 4:

*Meanwhile with Gohan*

"Whoa… where am I?" Gohan was confused.

"Well let's see…" Gohan thought. "I was chasing Goten towards Bulma's place, and then… I was chasing him again… toward the woods, and… Oh my gosh! Goten is Frieza!"

"There's got to be an explanation behind this… but what? Yes! The trapdoor! Of course!" Gohan said.

He was headed for the trapdoor, and saw a bunch of steps leading downward. Then he heard some beeping sounds. He didn't hear it for a long time, but… could it be that… it was a scout—All of a sudden he got knocked over, into this room. And in the room there was Trunks and Goten. His heart was racing. Were they really Trunks and Goten?

*Meanwhile with Chi-Chi*

"It is over an hour! Where are those two! First it was Goku, and then it's my children! I saw them going east, so… they must've gone to Capsule Corp., East City! Gohan! Goten! You are so in for it!" At that, she frantically took out her dino-cap, clicked it, & threw it. She went into her helicopter, and zoomed past the clouds, going east.

*Meanwhile at the trapdoor room*

"Who—who are you?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"Gohan, it's me! Goten!" Goten replied.

"Give it up Frieza! You can't win!" Gohan said angrily.

"Dude. Chill. I don't know if Chi-Chi did something weird to you, cause you look mentally challenged right now. I mean… does Goten look anything like Frieza? Look at his innocent eyes," Trunks said.

"And plus, Frieza is a bad guy. Dad said he destroyed planets, and wanted to rule the universe. But I don't want to rule the universe!" Goten added.

"Alright, alright. But I am 100% sure I saw you, Goten, turn into Frieza."

"Hmm… that's weird… Gohan?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any food?"

"Nope. But now that you mention it… I sure am hungry!"

"No… no you did not just say you're hungry, Goten! YOU JUST ATE!" Trunks cried.

"How'd you get food in here?" Gohan asked.

"Trunks gave me a candy bar," Goten replied.

"My last one…" Trunks murmured.

"Huh?" Goten asked.

"Nothing."

"Goten, I need to ask you something. Why were you being so stubborn at Capsule Corp.?" Gohan asked.

"I wasn't in Capsule Corp…." Goten answered.

"Whaddya mean by that? I saw you with my own eyes!" Gohan cried out.

Trunks, then said, "When I followed Goten, over here, Goten turned out to not be Goten, since the real Goten, was here, and the fake Goten pushed me in this room. So the Goten being stubborn to you was a fake," Trunks said.

"This is hurting my brain…" Goten moaned, hanging onto his head.

"But he couldn't've been Frieza! I would've been able to sense him…" Gohan said.

"Man, maybe I was right… you are mentally challenged. How many times have we told you, Goten is not Frie—"

"Stop it! I'm not mentally challenged! I'm talking about the fake Goten! I think your mentally challenged!"

"You take that back, Gohan," Trunks smirked.

"Not until you take back what you said about me being mentally challenged."

"Fine, I'm sorry…" Trunks said, smiling.

**I'm sorry I took such a long time on this one. Keep watch for more chapters to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ… and I never will…*sigh***

The Adventures of Trunks and Goten

Chap 5:

*Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.*

"My Trunks has been gone for a while… where could he be, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

Silence.

"VEGETA!"

"What is with your yelling, woman!"

"Well what you need to understand, Vegeta, is that I don't "yell" for no reason, I—"

"Just get to the point woman!"

"Will you _ever _call me by my name? ANYWAYS… Can you sense where he is?"

"Sense who?"

"Grrr… TRUNKS! TRUNKS, VEGETA! **OUR SON! UGH!**" Bulma said, red in the face.

Vegeta tilted back. His ears burned.

"See? THIS is why I sometimes don't talk to you! You yell waaay too much!"

**"I DO NOT! JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" **Vegeta held his ears in desperation.

"Ugh! Alright, alright. Just be quiet already… okay please don't yell um… what was the…" Vegeta held his ears. "question again?"

Bulma took a deep breath. "Can you sense where Trunks is."

Vegeta released his ears. "Um… one more time. And don't yell!"

Bulma started getting annoyed. "Can you sense Trunks?" Bulma said, sighing.

"No actually not. Bizzare isn't it."

"Wh-Whaddya mean by that?" Bulma was worried. But right at that moment, there was a huge bang at the door.

"Open up! Where is Gohan and Goten?" Chichi said banging on the door.

"I'm out of here." Vegeta said.

"Nuh-uh-uh! You cant just leave me with that _insane_ woman!" Bulma said tugging at Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and went to the door. But before he could even touch the door knob, the door was broken. Chichi smashed through the door, frying pan in the air.

Vegeta was startled. He looked at the door, then back at the "woman". "Women, put that pan down immediately."

"So he has a weakness…" Bulma said her thoughts out loud. Vegeta grunted toward her.

"I won't until I find my precious Gohan and Goten, you hear me?" Chichi whined angrily.

"Listen Lady,calm down, and we'll tell you where they went."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Chichi screamed teeth showing nice and sharp.

"Bulma, I will not stand for this," Vegeta complained walking away.

"Chichi, Gohan and Goten went off to the woods in that direction," Bulma said to Chichi.

Chichi started to get onto the helicopter, but then Bulma asked if she could go as well, to find out what Trunks was doing. Vegeta found this as an opportunity. "Yes! Finally! I can train without that woman getting in the way of eve—" Vegeta thought.

"C'mon, Vegeta! Aren't you going to go see Trunks? C'mon lets go!" Bulma yelled from the helicopter.

"No I will not go!"

"You have to!"

"No I don't!" And with that he slammed the door closed.

"Ugh!" Bulma cried.

*Meanwhile at the dreaded room*

"I can't take it anymore! I'm too hungry!" Goten cried.

"It's weird, but I'm with ya this time!" Trunks whined, holding his tummy.

"Goten, you said that you already used the super kamehameha, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yah… what about it?" Goten asked, back.

"Why don't you try it in super saiyan form?"

"I could try that… but I'm too hungry!" Goten complained.

"You've got to try! I'll do it with you if you want?"Gohan pleaded.

"Ooh! Yay! Lets do a brothers kamehameha!"Goten was excited.

"There's the spirit! Now get your food thoughts away, and—"

"But I can't!WAAAAAHH!"

"Stop whining, Goten. Don't be a baby." Trunks said.

+sniffle+ +sniffle+

"Look Goten. Think about it like this. Once you get out of here you can have all the food you'd ever imagined!" Gohan said.

+sniffle+ +sniffle+

"Ya really think so?" Goten said, a sparkle in his eye.

"Well… let's see what happens…" Gohan replied nervously.

"Lets do this!" Goten was excited, again.

Goten cupped his hands vertically in the kamehameha, and Gohan did it horizontally.

"KA… ME… HA…" they said in unison.

"Here it comes!" Trunks said, defending himself with his fists.

"Me…"

**I am super sorry for taking so long on this . Enjoy this for now, and I PROMISE I will continue. There were just so many things I had to do… ya know homework, projects, amv making, etc. But thank Kami for this 4 day weekend. Stay tuned… hope this put a smile to ur faces:D.**


End file.
